Revenge
by sydneybrown735
Summary: Warning: read Distant first! will be totally confused if ya don't! Its been five years since we last seen the group. Now Kiara and her sister work as secret agents for the U.S. Government along with the guys who help train new recruits for Omar's team. But nothing stays perfect forever, especially when a certain daughter wants revenge...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaccckkkk! And with the sequel to Distant! I have just finished Freshmen year and I'm going to have a busy summer so I can't be positive on my updates but I'll try my best for you guys :D if you have not read the first story !PLEASE! go read it first I'm not positive on where this story's gonna go cuz I have nothing planed but I'd feel bad if you got confused, so please read it. **

A tall slender woman sat on a throne in a dark room, lit only by the candles placed around her. She breathed in and out slowly as she waited for her foot ninja to return. The only thing that signaled they had entered was the flicker of the candles flames.

"Report." She ordered in a calm demanding tone with a thick Japanese accent.

"No sign of the targets. They seem to have disappeared Mistress."

Out of anger she slammed her fist down on the arm of her chair. Taking a deep breath she stood and walked to her ninja in front of her. They were kneeled, head down, and no doubt scared of what was their punishment for coming back empty handed.

"With all due respect Mistress, the Turtles and the alien girls disappeared five years ago. They may not be in New York anymore." He waited to be hurt in some way, but it never came.

"Yes, I have considered this." She swiftly turned around blowing out all of the candles she had lit before, leaving the large room pitch black and eerie. "You are dismissed." She took a seat back in her throne and stared into the blackness before her "I will find you and you will pay." She spoke to no one, only the stillness around her.

She figured they had left soon after her father's death, but where too? She would find them if it was the last thing she did.

**Oh man I feel really bad this is so short! But I felt like it got the point a crossed for the Prolog. Anyway next chapter will be much longer! And if I remember correctly Shredder had a daughter…..**

**Follow me on Twitter to know when updates are coming and if you have any ideas tell me! aussie735 **


	2. Chapter 2 Jobs and toddlers

**Hello! Thank you for reading…and continuing too :D this is where you'll start getting confused if you don't go read the first story. Just sayin.**

**I don't own TMNT or and other reference I may make. DUHH!**

"Kiara! You and your sisters are needed in the mission control."

"Just a sec Rick" I struggled to get Akira to settle down for a nap.

"But Mommy! I want to go with you!"

"You have training with Grandpa in half an hour Sweetie. You have to stay here. Ok?" I desperately tried to calm her down. Her eyes immediately brightened at the sound of seeing her Grandfather. I hugged her tight. "I'll be back in a couple of days, then we'll do something extra special. K?" she nodded her head quickly and turned back to the TV and continued to watch Sofia the First.

A few minutes later I walked into the mission control room. My sister and I were briefed on our newest mission and then escorted to our jet.

"So, we're going to Russia to spy on who exactly?" Molly asked half way to our destination. Lea stood and walked to the wall with a built-in computer.

"We're first going to locate the ambassador, then we have to make sure that the intel we got was legit."

"And that intel waaassss?" Molly asked.

"The bomb Amolly. The bomb."

"Oh right…." She smiled sheepishly to my twin. "Wait what if they are making a bomb?"

"We destroy it and any plans that go along with it." I spoke up.

"Exactly so we ne—" She was interrupted by the computer claiming we had a video chat request. Zuki opened and sure enough there were some not so happy happy happy looking turtles on the other side.

"You left without saying goodbye!" Mikey yelled. "And another…no Tucker don't eat that!" he ran off screen and Amolly smacked her forehead.

"Not again…" she muttered

"And another thing-" He began once back on screen, but Leo slapped a hand over his mouth.

"We called to wish you good luck on your mission." Leo said while glaring at Mikey.

"Can I talk to Mommy?" came a small voice. Raph lifted up Akira so that she could see the screen. "Hi Mommy!" She yelled.

"Leo where's Jaz? I don't see her in the back ground." His eyes went slightly wide. "You didn't lose her again did you?" she asked dragging a hand down her face.

"What!? NO! She's…just…plaaaying with Mary." He smiled like he had everything under control. Mary was the president's daughter, who was six, and although that was totally believable, because Mary and Jazmin were great friend, Leo wasn't at all a good liar.

"Leonardo" a stern familiar voice called "I believe this belongs to you." He held up a small green girl with curly blond pigtails with pink bows on each side. "I found her in the weapons closet." Leo took his trouble making daughter and smiled sheepishly. The guys laughed at Leo's epic fail while Mikey ran off to get something else out of Tucker's mouth. He came back out of breath from chasing the toddler.

"Why are 5 year olds so hard to handle." Master Splinter waked him upside the head with his staff.

"Try raising four mutant turtles single handed." Mikey rubbed the side of his head and grumbled.

"Alright guys we gotta go…and Leo if I find out you lost Jaz again you'll be in a word of hurt when I get back. Love ya." She ended the call before he could say anything, only the horrified expression on his face was seen before the screen went black.

"Would you seriously hurt him?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I would." She crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Really? And what exactly would you do?"

"Oh I'll figure out something." She had an evil look in her eye and I feared for Leo's sanity.

"Ladies" the captain called "we're landing in thirty minutes." Nodding, we all geared up.

…

The Ambassador was easy to locate and getting into his mansion was easy. Zuki was able to turn all the security systems off and was able to find the main computer. She typed rapidly looking for any sign of a bomb or any weapon.

"I don't see anything guys."

"Then let's get out of here." Molly said.

"Hold it right there." A man said with a Russian accent said. We raised our hands and slowly turned around. There were six men all armed. They could have at least sent us a challenge. "Move and we blast your heads off."

I lit my hand on fire "Same here" their faces twisted in horror as they watched the flame dance on my hand. Molly knocked them back with a gust of wind. Zuki used her metal bending to destroy the guns. Molly hit them upside the head with her staff, knocking them all unconscious.

"Let's get out of here." Lea said and we headed back to the jet.

"That was way easy." Molly said as we entered the plane.

"No kidding, and we'll be home early."

The fight home took longer than it did on the way there. Omar was more than pleased with the outcome of the mission. We ended up falling asleep on the plane and were rudely awakened when the wheels hit asphalt. We exited the plane and shielded our eyes from the extremely bright sun.

It wasn't three seconds before I was wrapped in a tight embrace. "Come on Raph let me go."

"And why would I do that?" he grinned at me and I huffed.

"Mommy!" Akira wrapped her small arms around mine and Raphs legs, while she smiled big. "Do we get to do that special thing now!?" it was more of a demand than a question.

"Yep we can go anywhere you want." Her golden brown eyes turned hopeful and sad.

"Can we go home?" I was about to tell her yes but was interrupted by a sneeze.

"Tucker!" Amolly screeched as he launched himself 20ft in the air. She jumped and caught him, landing lightly on her feet. "We have to do something about your allergies. Next time you sneeze you might end up on the moon." His eyes went wide.

"I wanna go to the moon!" he jumped out of her arms and ran at super speeds back to facility. Mikey ran after him with Amolly not too far behind.

"Leo where's Jaz?" Lea asked with her arms crossed and Leo glancing around frantically.

"She was here just a second ago I swear."

"Well I don't se—" the little blond with pigtails jumped out from behind Omar, plastic gun blazing. Lea picked her up and attempted to rub the war paint off.

"Moooommm, you're ruining my camo" she whined.

"Come on time for a bath."

"No! I don't want a bath. Daddy gave me one last night." She continued to pout. She had to drag Jaz back inside.

"Welll!?"

"Alright, alright Kira, we'll leave this weekend after you're done with school alright."

The U.S. Government had many secret agents who had children so they created CPP aka Child Protection Program. It was basically school military style.

"Akira come on lets go play." Michael said taking his younger cousins hand although he was more like a big brother to her.

We made our way inside and out of the blazing sun. "I missed you." Raph said as he wrapped me in a tight embrace from behind.

"I was gone for less than two days." I said glancing over my shoulder. He let go and took a couple steps back.

"So I'm not allowed to miss you?" a smirk forming on his dark green face then his face twisted with concern. "Are you ok?"

I was confused to say the least. "Of course I am Raph why wouldn't I be?" he cupped the side of my face and looked deep into my eyes like he had done so many times before.

"You just seem off lately." I sighed heavily.

"I guess I'm worried about Akira is all."

"Why? Because she isn't showing signs of being a bender?"

"It's just that Tucker's already bending whether he knows or not and….I don't know…I mean Jazmine and Michael aren't showing sighs. I'm probably worried for nothing."

**Awwwwww OMG these kids made me laugh like no other! Tell me what you think please. Next chapie coming soon **


	3. Chapter 3 Oh no

**Ok so got my computer taken away not gonna make excuses here's the next chapter. **

**Thank you all for reading Revenge. It means a lot. I have a lot on my plate at the moment even though its summer and I'm out of school. I'm sorry if my updates arn't as fast as you'd like them to be and I'm have trouble getting the plot of the story. I know where its going to go just now how im going to get there and I'm just plain lazy lol. **

As soon as we got to the house Akira jumped out of the car and ran towards the woods nearby. Her dark brown curls bounced as she ran into the mystery before her. She was so happy to be home and so am I. We opened the house to be met by the familiar smells of home.

"MOMMY!"

"Yes Sweetie?"

"I picked flowers." She said with a big grin as she extended her arm forth to show me the bundle of wild flowers she picked.

"Well, let's put them in a vase and then we'll put them on the table. Where did you find these?"

She was about to tell me when a large dog came running down the hall way. "Aubby!" She yelled running to the dog three times her size. Auburn was currently licking her face till she came over to me. She jumped and placed her paws on my shoulders.

We then heard a car horn. Akira's eyes widened as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her to get to the front door before Raph could. She opened the door and in walked April, Casey, and their son Carson.

"Akira!" he yelled a hugged her. He was a spitting image of his father and just as much trouble. They ran out to the woods like they always did.

"Be…..careful" April said as they ran away and she drug a hand down her face.

"Don't worry Babe they're fine." Casey assured.

"So how did the mission in Russia go?" she looked at me.

"Uhh great actually. The bomb was a lie and we were able to come home early."

"It sucks that you have to go back Monday though." She said with a huff.

"Hey, summer breaks coming up and then you'll have all of us to look forward too." I smiled as I said that. "Now are you gonna help me with dinner or are you just gonna sit there like a lazy bum?"

"Oh great I'm starvin'" I glared at him "Or you know what I'll go find Raph." We both laughed.

I made April and I a cup of tea and we simply sat in the living room watching TV. I could tell there was something wrong with her.

"April, are you upset about something?" then she smiled big.

"No I was just thinking about how well Carson and Akira get along so well." I thought about it. Jazmin and Akira were very close and often dragged Raph and Leo into their tea party game. But Akira was the youngest even though they were only days apart, she got left out of many things. Whenever we came 'home' April and Casey would come up with Carson and as soon as he stepped out of the car the two were inseparable.

"I guess you're right."

"MOMMY!" speak of the devil.

"Yes Akira."

"Hide me!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Daddy's coming!" she dove into the crawl space under the stares and locked it from the inside. I soon heard the squealing giggle of Carson and knew they did something to their fathers. He looked at me with a questioning look and I pointed to stares where Akira was hiding AKA their secret hideout. Running over he did their secret knock and she let him in.

Seconds later both Raph and Casey ran in looking frantically around for their trouble making children.

"Where'd they go!?"

"First of all what happened?"

"Your daughter decided it would be fun to turn on the hose and with the help of Carson soaked me and Casey!" he looked really mad but I was struggling not to laugh.

"Oh Raph th-that's horrible." I brought me hand to my mouth to cover my widening smile.

"Oh you think this is funny!?" April and I glanced at each other before we both cracked up laughing.

"R-Raph you and C-Casey got ambushed by c-couple of FIVE year olds!" we died. Out of the corner of my eye I seen the trouble makers sneak towards the door and dart towards the tree line without their dads ever knowing where they were.

"Where. Are. They?" he said through clenched teeth. I looked at my phone.

"Half way towards their tree house by now, they just darted out the front door a few seconds ago."

"What!" just as he and Casey looked out the window you could see two small figures dart into the tree line. "Casey move it!" he demanded the they ran at top speeds towards their kids tree house.

I cocked my head to the side. "Think they'll catch them in time?"

"Not a chance." She said. "Were you really that much trouble when you were younger?"

"Weeeelllll, I did duck-tape Amolly to a wall once and I did trap her a Zuki in a net once and I did spray-paint Jordan's new bike bright pink and then I through glitter on it." I tapped my chin trying to think of more things I did at Akira's age. "Oh I also took my Dads chemistry set and almost blew the basement up." I smile sheepishly at her.

Her jaw I'm sure was unhinged and her eyes wide as saucers. "I'm never adopting alien children EVER!"

"Lea did her fare share of trouble making too. Where do you think Jaz got it from?"

Just then the two five year olds came waltzing through the door looking rather proud of themselve's. They were both smiling wide.

"Did you lose them?" I asked. The both nodded with a giggle. "And where did you lead them too?" they looked at each other like they weren't sure if they should tell us. "What did you two do?"

"Ummmm…..well we kinda went through the cave and den came out da other side, but I think Daddy and Uncle Casey got lost." They both smiled wide at us at the end.

"I'll go get them." I walked into the forest and headed for the cave she had talked about. It went all the way through, it was just getting to the other side that was hard. It was like a maze and Akira and Carson had mastered it. I got to the opening and looked in.

I could hear their angry frustrated voices inside and giggled.

**Raph's POV**

"I can't believe we got tricked by a couple of five year olds!" I yelled in frustration. Who would have thought that two little kids could be so smart.

"Raph!...Casey! Where are you?" Ky walked around the corner a flame in her hand. She smiled as she seen us and I knew I was never gonna live this down. "Come on dinners ready."

By the time we got back to the house the table was set and the trouble makin kids were waiting impatiently.

"You are in sooooo much trouble young lady!" her golden eyes went wide as I picked her up and threw her over shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Daddy put me down!" she yelled as she hit my shell with her tiny fists.

"Guys you might want to come look at this…." April called from the living room. I looked at Ky nervously and set Akira down. In the living room April sat on the couch with her hands clasped over her mouth, while Casey sat beside her with just as shocked expression.

(news lady)

"As you can see the Police have safely captured the beasts that countless people have seen throughout the city. From the information we have gathered these creatures are called 'mutant'. Their creation whereabouts are unknown. Police officials urge citizens to be on the lookout for any more mutant creature. Science fiction just became real. Back to you Phill.

(end news lady)

April shut the TV off, but no one said anything. "Mutants are being exposed." Ky breathed out in horror.

"None of those mutants looked familiar." Casey said.

"It doesn't make any since." April muttered. Just as she said that the phone went off.

"Hello." Ky said. After a few minutes she took the phone from her ear "We need to go now. This is serious." I nodded and picked up Akira who could tell something was wrong.

**Oh man! Once again I'm sorry for the VERY long wait. Review please and I'll try my hardest to get the next update up ASAP**


	4. Chapter 4 exposed

**Hello my people! I am starting Sophomore year. I'm sorry about how slow this stories been going and I'm gonna try to do better. On with the next chappie!**

The tension in the room was almost unbearable as we waited for Omar to get back from the press conference with the president. Even the kid's, who were usually rowdy, were sitting in the corner playing with their toys quietly.

The tension rows even higher when Omar walked in "So what's happening?" Lea asked.

After a few seconds Omar answered "We're sending you to your brothers in California. We feel you'll be safest there."

"Omar what's going on!?" Molly yelled.

"It's not good Amolly. The other mutants were taken to a government facility and they're under our care. Bad part is it's all over the news."

We packed as fast as we could and headed to the jet. We were flown to California were our brothers were waiting for us. On the plane I was wondering who exposed all those mutants. I hadn't realized how many mutants there were. We prepared to land and we all groaned as we hit asphalt.

It was nice to see the familiar mountains and the woods surrounding. Raph pulled me close to him Akira siting in his lap, reading a Dr. Sousse book as best she could Michael helping her pronounce words here and here.

I smiled as I walked into the familiar house. I seen Mable cooking in the kitchen, her brown hair now had streaks of gray running through it. I felt a tug in my jeans and seen Akira looking up at me.

"What sweetie?"

"Where Daddy go?"

"Umm…" I looked around with a frown. "I don't know. Why don't you go look for him?" she ran off down the hall. I began walking down the hall that she ran down and headed to my old room. It was now turned into a nursery for Tyler's new born baby girl. She was only a couple months old and named Sophia. I felt my phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kiara." A female voice said with a Japanese accent.

"Who is this." I demanded.

The woman laughed "Tell me how is your daughter, and what of Raphael? Don't worry dear Kiara we will be meeting soon enough." She hung up and the phone dropped from my hand. I ran down the hall looking frantically for Akira and Raph. I did find them and when I told Raph what happened his eyes widened and he paled then cursed.

"How could we forget about Karai!?" he yelled at his brothers.

"Raph calm down." Donnie tried.

"Calm down! Karai just threated Ky and Akira! I will not calm down!" Leo set a hand on his shoulder, but Raph just shrugged it off and walked out the front door. He didn't like being angry around Akira or any of the kids for that matter. I sighed and followed him. I didn't know much about Karai, granted I had heard a few stories form the guys.

I was nearing the spot where I knew Raph would be. I knew he was worried and to be honest I was terrified. I looked up the tree I had spent so much time in, he was sitting in the spot I knew he would be sitting. He was staring at the now dark sky. I smiled a little as I climbed up till I was beside him. I sighed. I missed this view. Millions of stares out and a full moon over the mountains.

"Raph…." I looked at him and he dropped his head.

"I don't want to lose you I can't. I defiantly can't lose Akira."

"Raph that's not gonna happen. We're even stronger than we were when we fought the Shredder." He frowned and his eyes hardened.

"But we are also our most vulnerable."

**With Karai POV**

An evil smile curled on her blood red glossed lips as she ended her call. At the moment she had the advantage of surprise and knew without a doubt than she could easily strike fear into her father's murderer. At the thought of her father she frowned, her lips curling downward in disgust.

Even if it was the last thing she ever did she would ensure that they would pay, especially the one named Kiara. But, she wouldn't give her the benefit of being killed. No. she world make she suffer as she had. Exposing the mutants was the first step to her plan that she had so carefully planned. Striking fear into her and her family was only the beginning of step two.

She summoned one of her top ninja. "Report."

"We are still unable to track her to her location and no other mutants have been discovered. Also our identity as the ones who exposed the mutants is still undiscovered, Master." She nodded to him and he left. Everything was falling into place.

Her father had planned on cleansing this world of their retched race. She crinkled her nose in disgusted as the word Nurakian drifted through her mind. She was disgusted to be related to them in any way shape or form.

She stood, another evil grin curling her lips, then frowned, stopping midway down the steps from her throne. Her plan seemed to crack at the edges. She had forgot one very crucial detail. Unlike her…nieces….. she didn't have power over any of the four elements.

She remembered seeing her father being electrocuted to death by Kiara. Her fists clenching at her sides at the memory. That was the only thing she envied about the four girls. She wanted to be that powerful. She knew she was playing with fire going after the four and the turtles, but there was no other way for her to her revenge.

But, she could beat them. All she need was little Akira.

**Dhun dun dunnnnnn! I'm sorry ok I had planned on getting this up way earlier but then I went on vaca and was busy for some reason. I have started sophomore year and am taking all honors, but I'll do my best. Just please understand. I finally have a fuzzy idea of how this story is going so just bear with me please. Hopefully it will be longer next time. Till next time. **


End file.
